


tell me how you feel about me (do you like me?)

by permets (malreves)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lance just really really really like's keith's suit OKAY, the softest fluff for the best person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malreves/pseuds/permets
Summary: It isn’t that Lance has a thing, per say, for Keith’s Blade of Marmora suit, it’s just. Well.(a birthday gift for the wonderful allie!)





	tell me how you feel about me (do you like me?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticInkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticInkling/gifts).



> happy birthday darling, I hope you like this ridiculous piece of fluff of your two fave boys being idiots in love.  
> thank you for being such a source of joy and support in my life, I'm so so so lucky we're friends. <3
> 
> title from "do you like or like like me?" by miniature tigers !

It isn’t that Lance has a  _ thing _ , per say, for Keith’s Blade of Marmora suit, it’s just. Well. 

It compliments his eyes, makes them more vibrant, more violet. Or something. It even makes his dumb ponytail-mullet-combo look good, and his hair particularly shine. And Lance can’t help but follow the lines it creates around Keith’s body, clinging to him almost like a second skin, something he was so perfectly at ease in that Lance would be jealous if he didn’t enjoy the view so much, and, man, did he enjoy the view. 

Not that he’d ever actually admit it to anyone out loud, ever, on his life, but. Keith was already easy on the eyes and the suit did anything but hurt that. 

Though the way that Lance had chosen to deal with his unfortunate  _ reaction _ to the suit was by either actively choosing not to engage Keith when he was around and wearing the suit (he wasn’t  _ running away Pidge, I just forgot I left the burner on the stove on and I really gotta go turn it off that’s a fire hazard you know _ ), or positively ridiculing Keith for changing out of his standard bad 80’s ensemble. 

But even Lance can’t be perfect. 

So when he sees Keith coming out of the practice rooms, breathing heavy and sweat dripping down his face, Lance’s breath pretty solidly catches in his throat and whatever somewhat-witty remark that was about to leave his lips dies right there and it’s all Lance can do to not physically bump into Keith. 

Keith notices him, of course, standing their gaping like a fish, and a look of irritation flits across his face. 

“Can I help you?” He asks, one brow raised. 

“I, uh,” Lance tries, swallowing around his suddenly dry mouth, very much unable to speak at the view of Keith flushed and winded post-workout, wearing that  _ godforsaken suit _ . “Uh,”

“You okay, Lance?” Keith’s eyebrow lowers, and concern creases his forehead. 

Lance quickly tries nodding only to accidentally shake is head, then stop mid-shake to nod. 

“I just gotta,” he gestures vaguely over his shoulder with his thumb, and then promptly spins around and books it down the corridor. 

Once he’s safely in the confines of his bedroom on the ship, he lands heavily against the inside of the door and slides down along the length of the wall groaning.  _ So much for playing it cool _ , he thinks, embarrassment burning against his cheeks _.  _

 

\--

 

Lance manages to avoid Keith for the rest of the day, thank quiznak, but unfortunately, he can’t say the same for avoiding Pidge, who has undoubtedly heard about his awkward exit by now. 

He gets a knock on his door around dinner time, resolutely attempts to ignore it on the off chance that Keith is on the other side, but scrambles to answer it when he hears Pidge yelling through the thick door “SO I HEAR YOU MADE AN IDIOT OF YOURSELF AGAIN TO–” 

“ _ Would you SHUT UP! _ ” Lance hisses, reaching through the open door to grab at Pidge’s sleeve and yank them into the confines of the room. He ducks his head out for a moment to scan the seemingly empty hallway for any sign of Keith before shutting the door and turning around to look at a very smug looking Pidge. 

“Not cool, Pidge, not cool.” Lance says, scowling with his arms crossed. “I thought we were bros.” 

Pidge shrugs, still grinning. 

“We are, but you’ve  _ got  _ to do something about this crush you’ve got on Keith, it’s getting ridiculous.” Their eyebrow is raised and their eyes are shining just the tiniest bit behind their glasses, amusement clearly evident beneath their smug facial expression. 

Lance sputters. 

“Crush?? What do you mean my ‘crush on Keith’? I don’t have a crush on Keith!” He exclaims. 

Pidge just purses their lips in the most unconvinced manner, rolling their eyes for added effect.

“Sure you don’t, and while we’re at it, the Earth is flat and aliens don’t exist. Oh wait, no the Earth is a sphere, and you’re pretty much in love with an alien so-” at that, Lance tries smothering Pidge with a pillow from off of his bed, knocking their glasses askew and causing them to laugh. “Come on, Lance, it’s pretty obvious to anyone who’s got eyes: you’ve got a thing for Keith.  _ Especially _ in his Blade of Marmora suit.” Pidge says the last part grinning, the smug expression back, as they adjust their glasses back into place.  

“I  _ do not have a thing for Keith’s suit _ .” Lance huffs, almost stomping his foot in annoyance. 

“Ah, but you didn’t say you didn’t have a thing for Keith!” Pidge crows, victorious. 

Lance just groans and flops on the bed, covering his own face with the pillow, trying to block out the annoying sound of Pidge’s responding chuckle. In his attempt to block Pidge out, however, he completely misses the quiet woosh of the mechanical doors to his room opening and closing. 

“Fine, so I like Keith okay. I like his dumb mullet and his stupid color changing eyes, and angsty attitude. I like how he’s so stubborn but knows when to listen to other people, but also when to charge ahead even though everyone else thinks it might be wrong. I like how much he cares about everyone else, and how he went through hell and back to prove himself to the Blade of Marmora, and yes, okay,  _ maybe _ I like the stupid purple suit, and the way it brings out his eyes and makes him look, but it’s not like I’m actually going to do anything about it because I have a snowball’s chance in the desert of him actually liking me back so can we just drop it?” He says without removing his face from the pillow. 

“I’m really glad you’ve come to terms with all of that, Lance,” Pidge says, in a suspiciously calm voice. “Because I think Keith here has a thing or two he wants to say to you.”

Lance whips the pillow away from his face just in time to see Pidge dart out of the opening doors and Keith, face flushed a vibrant red that Lance’s face no doubt mirrors, leaning against the wall directly across from his bed, still wearing his suit. 

“So, uh,” Keith starts with a small chuckle, the tiniest of smiles on his face. “I guess you don’t hate my suit.” 

Lance groans again. “Sweet quiznak, kill me now.” He moans, falling back on the bed, and covers his face with his arm. 

Carefully, Keith crosses the room to sit on the edge of Lance’s bed, leaning ever so slightly against Lance’s knees. He gently reaches for the wrist that is covering Lance’s eyes, and tugs it away from his face. 

Lance is still flushed bright red, and refuses to meet Keith’s eyes. Or really any part of him, resolutely staring at a point on the wall far away from Keith’s eyes or suit. 

“Lance,” Keith says softly. 

Lance’s eyes flit back over to Keith’s for a split second, and get caught there. 

He bites his lip, mentally preparing himself for whatever soft letdown Keith is about to deliver, when Keith abruptly leans forward and kisses him soft and full on the lips. 

Unsurprisingly, Lance freezes, and Keith pulls back, a small grin curling up the side of his mouth. He takes a deep breath. 

“I like you too,” he says in a rush of air as he exhales. 

Lance blinks. 

“What?” 

Keith is fully grinning now. 

“Well, I figured you deserves a response to the declaration you just made, and uh–” he chuckles awkwardly, leaning back a bit and fluffling the end of his ponytail. “I mean, Pidge said telling you when I’m wearing the suit was probably a better idea than telling you without the suit on– not that I totally understand that but I think I’m beginning to?”

Lance flushes again at the mention of his  _ thing _ for the suit, and responds with a weak grin. 

“You look pretty great in that suit, but,” he pauses for effect, grin growing, “you know where it’d look even better?”

Keith looks genuinely confused for a moment before the realization sets in and he goes to cover Lance’s mouth before he can speak.

He’s unsuccessful. 

“On my floor.” 

Keith groans and drops his head against Lance’s shoulder. 

“Remind me why I like you again,” he mutters against the fabric of Lance’s shirt. 

Lance just shrugs, a little pleased with himself for the comment and his ability to embarrass Keith just as much as Keith, unwittingly, had embarrassed him. Keith sighs, and Lance takes the opportunity to watch the way the suit lights up and clings to Keith’s back, before hooking a finger against the rubber band in Keith’s hair and pulling it out of his ponytail. Keith leans back, a questioning look on his face, just as Lance slips a hand into his hair and brings their lips to meet. 

 


End file.
